


Vintage Temperate Pegging (a 221B)

by RobinMistySaddle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Anal Play, Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Pegging, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinMistySaddle/pseuds/RobinMistySaddle
Summary: In Victorian London, John and Mary are inspired by an illicit French book





	Vintage Temperate Pegging (a 221B)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the result given by the [AO3 Tag Generator](http://generatorland.com/usergenerator.aspx?id=9094)

John moaned as Mary began a slow, gentle rhythm. “That’s very enjoyable.”

Mary smiled down at John. He lay on back on the bed while she stood between his legs. She gently stroked his hard shaft as she slid her strap-on dildo in and out of him.

A month ago, she showed him a copy of _De figuris Veneris_ which contained illustrations by Paul Avril. He had no idea how she had gotten the book; she had probably smuggled it in under her skirts to avoid it being sized for violating obscenity laws. They had spent many a night huddled in their bedroom exploring the book, and then each other, in great delight.

He had rather shyly suggested that were she to obtain a device like the one pictured with two girls, he would let her have her way with him.

“Is this good?” she asked, trying to mimic her stroke with her hand with the stroke of the dildo.

He nodded, moaning, spreading his legs wider, and arching his back. “” he whispered.

“I know you like this,” she said as she slowed her pumping and stopped, "But it's my turn." He looked a little disappointed as she pulled out and took the harness off. She climbed onto the bed next to him. “Tonight you’re not the only one getting buggered.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please check out my other works


End file.
